Some Words About Zoro and Sanji
by pseudo-shigure
Summary: it's of course about zoXsan. supposedly for that community in livejournal.don't really remember what i wrote but i think it's rated M for hints


**Some Words About Zoro and Sanji**

**Summary: **I think the title has spoken for it self

**Disclaimer: **not mine…

**a/n: **I was actually wrote this one for that particular community challenge…but no, this little poor me couldn't finish it and ended up with some sentences. But since my little dark side keeps screaming and nudging me to post even the few sentences…so here it goes..

**Motion**

When Zoro was doing his kata his motion was fluid and precise, beautiful yet strong, and Sanji couldn't help to blush since it reminded him that Zoro has the same motion when he was doing a certain activity with Sanji.

**Cool**

He always heard when Sanji boasting to the others about his love stories with girls, but the far he had ever go was just rolling his eyes for he knew the blonde was actually just looking for his attention.

**Last**

When Sanji declared it was the last smoke he'd ever had, Zoro decided to kiss the blonde to savor their last tobacco-taste-like kiss.

**Wrong**

Zoro refuse a purple shirt from Sanji, said it didn't match his hair color; Sanji couldn't help to laughing hard and said, "Ma, apparently you have more brain cells than I thought you have."

**Gentle**

The rest of the crew said that Zoro was weak against Sanji; but Sanji just smiled every time they said that since for him it was more like gentle than weak.

**One**

One was the number of year they've been together.

**Thousand**

But they knew they'd be together for more than a thousand year.

**Learn**

Though Zoro was slow, however he had learned that sometimes names and kicks in the head that the cook gave him didn't always mean anger and annoyance.

**Wait**

If only he knew that waiting was included in learning how to cook, he wouldn't ask Sanji to teach him at the first place- but he was glad that now he could appreciate what Sanji do even more.

**Blur**

Sanji's vision was blurry with tears when Zoro asked to teach him how to cook, got even blurry when he saw all the trouble Zoro through just to prepare a simple meal, and finally his tears were flowing down when he knew the meal was a present for his birthday.

**Change**

He used to take a nap or did some more train after breakfast, but now he stayed at the kitchen and washed the dishes before he did whatever he used to do.

**  
Hold**

Zoro wasn't the one who shows his, feeling but when they were on a busy street and he thought no one was watching he used to hold the cook's hand so just Sanji knows he wouldn't lose the swordsman.

**Need**

When the fights weren't enough to show their feelings to each other was the time they realized that they craved to be something more than just nakama

**Vision**

One time, Sanji couldn't help himself to ask Zoro why he didn't just paid all his debt to Nami when he knew exactly that the other man had enough money to pay it, the swordsman grunted, said the money was for the house _they_'d live after they settled down somewhere.

**Soul**

They were both locked and kept it for only themselves, but as what they had getting deeper, they started to let the other one to slowly see and understand it.

**Picture**

Nami, secretly, had a picture of a blushing Zoro after receiving his first birthday kiss from Sanji- a blackmail material of course.

**Fool**

"You fool!" screamed Sanji to the laughing swordsman who just had Sanji panicked over his stupid acting of chopped finger; Zoro didn't know that the cook felt like a fool himself for worrying too much about it and worrying even more that it might really happen one day.

**Mad**

Sanji understand that Zoro was honest and simple; because when Sanji told Zoro that they must have gone mad for being in love with each other, Zoro just shrugged and said that he loves the cook and that's all that matter.

**Child**

There was one time when Sanji and Zoro bickering over a dangerous thing Luffy wanted to do- Sanji was against it while Zoro permitted it-, Nami told Ussop that both of them looked like parents who fight over their child- the one was protective while the other one was spoiling.

**Now**

When Sanji asked why the swordsman didn't mad at him after he was unconsciously sleeping with a girl after he was badly drunk, the swordsman only said that he knew the cook regret it and what he was feeling right now that counts.

**Goodbye**

Between the two of them, it wouldn't ever be 'goodbye'- it'd always be 'see you later'.

**Hide**

Sanji had to hide behind the door to calm his thumping heart and crimsoned face after seeing Zoro in a modern formal suit.

**Safe**

When Sanji frowned as, out of the blue, Zoro told him that he wanted to do something about his status as a fugitive, the swordsman added that he just didn't want the marines broke into their house one day and captured him before the cook's eyes.

**Eye**

At first, it was frustrated him that the cook hid it, but now that he knew how it looked like, he was glad that it was kept just for him to see.

**Never**

Whenever Zoro teased the cook by asking him whether their relationship was real and when will it ends, Sanji would went all sulky and said, "You know exactly what the answer, baka marimo!"

**Sing**

There was one time, though he knew it was so stupid and Sanji would laughing hard as he did that, Zoro braved himself to sing the song he wrote about Sanji and their relationship and how it drove him crazy, in both good and bad way-but when no one else was around them of course.

Attention

But Sanji still kept his attention to Zoro as he sang his song, beside the fact he was practically brace himself through out the song to prevent himself from laughing since the lyric was corny and cheese and the swordsman was practically singing out of tune through the entire song.

**Precious**

Zoro would be happy if Luffy was happy, and that was why Sanji saved some extra meat for their captain even more frequently.

**Sudden**

Sanji felt the sudden warm feeling as he saw the swordsmanlaughing along with kids all over him.

**Wash**

Sometimes Sanji washed Zoro's clothes along with his own, and sometimes Zoro thought he lost some of his undergarments.

**Torn**

Usopp sighed to the torn hammock before him, this is what you get if a single hammock shared by two men every night, he thought.

**Bother**

Every night when Sanji called up his name from the galley, he didn't even bother to ask what since he knew that it meant 'help me out with the dishes', and he never ran from that for he actually, silently, knew it was his company that the cook needed.

**God**

Was the word Sanji frequently screamed out lout in a very unholy way every time he spent his time with Zoro-Lord forgive him

**Wall**

The many uses of wall: a place to hang Sanji pans; to hang Luffy's hat; to hang Zoro's swords-if it were even ever been hanged; to stick Nami's map; to stick Ussop's blueprint of something; to pinned a certain cook before kissing him hard and screwing him senselessly- done by a certain swordsman of course.

**Naked**

The only time Sanji felt anger at a his Nami-chan was the time his Nami-chan won a card game from Zoro and, since Zoro didn't have any money to pay her, she told him to walk around the ship stark naked-and Sanji thought, it was _his_ Zoro for God sake!

**Drive**

When he saw Sanji wounded in a battle, for the first time in his life he felt such a powerful drive to be the best swordsman but not for himself.

**Harm**

It was such a harm for the others if Zoro and Sanji were at the same place, either because of their tendency to fight or their other tendency to… well "fight"

**Hunger**

Every time the crews of Going Merry felt hungry they'd go to find Sanji and ask for some food, but if it was Zoro, he might ask for something else than food for he felt another kind of hunger.

**Believe**

It was hard for a relationship to last if both parties didn't believe in each other, and letting your partner to chase his dream, such as to be the best swordsman or to find the All Blue, while believing that you were still in his mind was one of the way to show it.


End file.
